Je ne suis pas celui que tu crois
by mel77270
Summary: Edward Cullen est nommé garde du corps d'une certaine Bella Swan, que va-t-il se passer lorsque la jeune femme va découvrir la vérité au sujet de ce dernier ? Résumé pas top mais avec la limite de mots c'est pas évident, venez le lire en version longue
1. Présentation & Cie

**Présentations & Cie**

**Titre : **Je ne suis pas celui que tu crois

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages, l'histoire de base proviennent de la saga Twilight qui appartient à Stephenie Meyer. Cependant le reste provient de mon petit cerveau ^^

**Warning : **Cette fic reprend les personnages principaux de la saga, le concept de base mais pour le reste cela n'a rien à voir avec ce qui se passe dans le roman, donc si vous attendez à retrouver Forks, le lycée de Bella, la Push et ben c'est loupé ce n'est pas dans cette histoire la ^^

**Important : **Dans cette histoire, Bella et Edward ne se sont encore jamais rencontrés, Bella n'est pas une lycéenne ordinaire qui vit à Forks, son père ne travaille pas dans police, bref tout est un peu chamboulé ^^

**Notes : **C'est la deuxième fiction que j'écris de toute ma vie et la première sur Twilight, on va dire que je suis une novice dans le milieu des fanfictions ^^ Donc si vous avez des critiques n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part mais seulement si elles sont constructives, les personnes qui me postent des reviews avec « Ton histoire elle est nulle, le livre est mieux » vous pouvez directement cliquer sur la petite croix rouge en haut à droite de votre écran.

Sachez aussi que j'écris en parallèle de cette histoire, une fic sur Brooke et Julian de OTH donc excusez moi d'avance si je ne poste pas très régulièrement, mais j'essaierai de vous faire patienter le moins possible.

**Autres** **: **Présentation de cette page en partie reprise Xake pour son histoire « Totally My Hero » sur le couple Peter/Claire, si vous aimez la série et le couple, un conseil : lisez-la !

**Résumé : **Bella Swan est l'héritière du riche Charlie Swan qui possède plusieurs hôtels très côtés dans tous les Etats-Unis, depuis quelques temps son père reçoit des menaces de morts contre sa fille, seulement ce ne sont pas des personnes ordinaires qui menacent sa vie mais des gens hors du commun : des vampires. Charlie Swan connaît l'existence de ces créatures, il va donc engager un garde du corps à la hauteur : Edward Cullen. Mais qui est réellement ce jeune homme ? Si Bella tombe rapidement sous le charme d'Edward, elle ne sait pas encore qu'il est ressemble bien plus aux personnes qui veulent sa mort qu'elle ne peut l'imaginer.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

_Son père l'avait prévenu : dorénavant elle allait avoir un garde du corps qui épierait ses moindres faits et gestes, ce qui vous vous en doutiez n'enchantait guerre notre chère Bella. Bien sûr, elle avait tenté par tous les moyens de le faire changer d'avis, mais son cher Papa avait maintenu sa décision, comme si la jeune femme avait besoin de ça en ce moment ! _

_Bref, présentement elle était en train de s'habiller, elle s'était réveillée il y a très peu de temps et elle, elle devait partir pour l'Université d'ici une bonne heure. Bella était étudiante en deuxième année de sciences humaines dans une Université du coin ; elle venait juste de terminer de se préparer lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua, quelques secondes plus tard elle entendit son père accueillir un certain « Mr Cullen », ce devait être lui qui était chargé de sa protection. Par curiosité, la jeune étudiante s'approcha de l'endroit où se situait son père et le jeune homme, à quoi bon repousser l'inévitable ? Elle se décida à descendre les escaliers qui la séparaient des deux hommes, mais à la dernière marche elle trébucha, heureusement « Mr Cullen » était là pour la rattraper afin qu'elle ne s'étale pas par terre comme une crêpe, pour une fois elle avait presque réussit à faire bonne impression du premier coup, mais c'était sans compter sa maladresse légendaire._

**Charlie : ** On ne perd pas les bonnes habitudes à ce que je vois _dit-il dans un sourire pour taquiner sa fille avant de l'embrasser sur la joue_ Bella, je te présente Edward Cullen, c'est lui qui sera chargé de ta protection à partir d'aujourd'hui

_Bella releva son regard vers le jeune homme, c'est à ce moment là qu'elle intercepta l'intensité du regard de l'homme qui allait la suivre chaque jours. « Et bien au moins, il a pas pris le plus moche » pensa-t-elle._

**Bella : **Enchanté, et merci de m'avoir rattrapé _réussit-elle à bafouiller_

_« Ma pauvre fille, tais toi sinon il va vraiment avoir l'impression que tu es une demeurée » se dit-elle en son for intérieur. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle se fasse remarquer à chacune de ses premières apparitions ? _

**Edward : **De rien Melle Swan

**Charlie : **Et bien je vais vous laisser, je dois partir au travail, je suis déjà en retard.

_Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans la vaste demeure._

**Bella : **Puisqu'apparemment on ne va plus se quitter, autant que l'on se tutoie et que vous m'appeliez par mon prénom.

**Edward : **De rien Isabella _répondit-il amusée par la remarque de sa protégée, et surtout amusée de découvrir qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir un sacré caractère même si ce n'était pas l'impression qu'il avait eut d'elle au premier abord._

**Bella : **Bella, appelles moi Bella, tout le monde m'appelle comme ça.

_Quelques secondes plus tard, elle lui dit qu'il pouvait s'installer dans la salle à manger pour regarder la télévision s'il le souhaitait pendant qu'elle prenait son petit déjeuner, c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il fit jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne le rejoindre accompagnée d'un paquet de céréales : la jeune femme mangeait toujours ses céréales sans lait, elle avait horreur de boire du lait._

**Bella : **On y va

_Une fois qu'ils furent installés dans la voiture, Bella jeta des regards furtifs vers son nouveau compagnon de voyage, elle ne savait pas comment décrire son attitude : il semblait à la fois agacé et impatient._

**Bella : **La prochaine fois prenez un bouquin avec vous.

**Edward : ** Pardon ?

**Bella : **Si ma compagnie vous est si ennuyante et pénible, la prochaine fois pensez à prendre un livre ça vous évitera de vous ennuyer

_Le jeune homme se mit à rire, ce n'était pas drôle mais il ne savait pas pourquoi il n'avait pu se contenir._

**Edward :**_._Je n'ai pas l'habitude de conduire avec des personnes aussi lente en voiture _se justifia-t-il avec une lueur de défi dans le regard _Et je pensais qu'on devait de tutoyer ?

_Bella ne prêta même pas attention à sa dernière réflexion, son attention s'arrêta sur les premières paroles d'Edward : elle conduire trop lentement ? Cella la c'était la meilleure de l'année au top 50 ! _

**Bella : **On ne vous a jamais dit qu'il ne fallait jamais critiquer le comportement d'une femme au volant ?

**Edward : **Si à plusieurs reprises, mais on m'a aussi dit qu'on avait le droit de faire des remarques si la conduite était vraiment trop mauvaise.

**Bella : **Vous savez que si je veux, je peux te faire virer en un claquement de doigts ?

**Edward : **Je ne crois pas non

**Bella : ** Pardon ?

**Edward : **Ton père tient à ce que vous ayez un garde du corps

**Bella : **Tu n'es pas le seul garde du corps de ce pays

**Edward : **Le seul capable de vraiment te protéger

_Elle le regarda à ces dernières paroles, il souriait mais sans pouvoir l'expliquer elle avait l'impression qu'il avait dit ces paroles avec le plus grand sérieux. _

_La journée s'acheva de manière ordinaire, à ceci près que Bella avait été obsédé à chaque heures qui s'écoulaient par les paroles de son garde du corps, qu'avait-il voulu dire ? _

_************************************************************************* _

_Fin du premier chapitre, alors ça vous a plu ? Oui ? Non ? J'espère que oui en tout cas ! _

_Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews alors que l'histoire n'était pas encore commencée, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! J'espère que j'ai été à la hauteur de vos espérances xDD _

_Désolé si il y a des fautes d'orthographes mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé de Beta Readers_

_Vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, j'ai pris quelques libertés pour le caractère des persos, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas trop._

_Dre Black = Pour le savoir il va falloir lire la suite ^^_

_En parlant de la suite je ne sais pas quand je la posterai, je poste un chapitre à la fois pour chacune de mes deux fanfics, donc le prochain sera pour celle de OTH, surtout que Samedi j'ai un concours d'espagnol pour entrer dans une Université donc je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de beaucoup écrire dans les jours qui viennent._

_A la prochaine ! _


	3. Chapitre 2

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour, tout le monde !

Les exams sont finis, reste plus qu'a attendre les résultats du bac le 7 juillet oui je sais : ^^ Bon allez vous l'avez compris j'ai décidé de continuer ma fic en grande partie grâce à vos encouragements, ça fait vraiment plaisir alors merci beaucoup ! Par contre, vu que c'est l'une des premières fois que je fais une fic, les chapitres ne sont pas très long et les descriptions des pensées des persos ou de l'intrigue vont sûrement prendre un peu plus de place que vous avez l'habitude de le voir sur les autres fics le temps que je m'habitue à faire autrement (j'ai fais du RP pendant plusieurs années pour ceux qui connaissent et j'ai donc pris l'habitude de beaucoup décrire lorsque j'écris).

**Réponse aux reviews : **Tout d'abord je me répète mais merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des messages !

Aruka01 : Promis plus de prénoms devant les dialogues ^^ Et ne t'inquiètes pas si tu as d'autres critiques à me faire vas-y ! Du moment qu'elles sont justifiées et constructives ça ne me dérange pas, bien au contraire ça me permet de progresser

Zirani : Merci c'est vraiment sympa !

Nyanko-kuro : Merci pour la conseil, je ne savais pas que je n'autorisais pas les reviews anonymes ^^

Neyma94 : Merci pour la remarque, je change dès que je peux ^^

Bonne lecture !

_********************************************************************************_

_Voila plusieurs semaines que Edward Cullen était le garde du corps de Bella, et honnêtement la jeune femme n'en voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt ! Non mais sérieusement, elle n'avait pas été en danger une seule fois depuis qu'il était censé la protéger et autant dire que ça l'énervait plus qu'autre chose. Ok, il n'était pas de mauvaise compagnie, d'ailleurs il était plutôt de très bonne compagnie mais elle n'aimait pas l'idée d'être épiée tout le long de la journée. La jeune femme avait beau se plaindre, elle mentirait si elle disait que la situation lui déplaisait, à vrai dire à chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion, elle discutait avec lui et le taquinait sur tout et n'importe quoi : il avait de la répartie et elle adorait ça ! Aujourd'hui, elle était censée bouger ses fesses pour aller en cours cependant elle avait prévu autre chose : dormir jusqu'à pas d'heures c'était sans compter la présence de son garde du corps qui lorsqu'il ne la vit pas descendre vers huit heures et demi alors qu'ils étaient censé être partis depuis une quinzaine de minutes vint frapper à sa porte. _

- Bella ?

_La jeune femme se contenta de grogner pour toute réponse, bien évidemment cette réponse si on pouvait appeler ça une réponse n'avait pas satisfait le jeune homme. _

- Bella ? T'es dans la chambre ?

_Si il y avait bien une chose que l'étudiante détestait, c'était qu'on vienne la déranger lorsqu'elle dormait et plus particulièrement lorsqu'elle faisait de beaux rêves et croyez celui la était plus que beau ! _

- Fous-moi la paix, je suis avec Brad Pitt !

- Je te laisse cinq minutes, si dans cinq minutes t'es pas levé je rentre dans ta chambre

- Tu sais que tu me fais vraiment peur ?_ dit-elle sur le ton de l'ironie bien qu'elle soit encore ensommeillée_

- A dans cinq minutes _répondit-il avec une voix qui ne laissait_ _aucune place à la discussion_

- Ouais, ouais c'est ça _répondit-elle dans un murmure avant de retomber dans les bras de Morphée_

_Bien évidemment, lorsqu'il revint à sa porte après le temps imparti, la jeune femme n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce. Après avoir passé quelques semaines à ses côtés, Edward commençait à la connaître et savait donc pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, cette fois ci il ne prit même pas la peine de frapper à la porte : il entra, se dirigea vers la lit de la miss, souleva la couette, et mit Bella sur son épaule pour la porter. La réaction de la miss était prévisible : dès qu'il la mit sur son épaule pour la porter, elle commença à se débattre dans tous les sens pour qu'il la relâche mais bon il avait de la force et tint bon, et oui ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était garde du corps hein ! _

_- Lâches moi tout de suite espèce de … _

- Dis donc t'es pas très polie pour une jeune femme de ton âge _dit-il sur un ton qui laissait transparaitre une moquerie certaine _

- T'as pas le droit de faire ça, je vais te faire virer tu m'entends ! ?

- Oui c'est ça et ben attendant tu vas aller te préparer sagement pour qu'on parte, j'en ais marre, ça fait trois plombe que je t'attends en bas

- Je te signale que ton taff c'est de me protéger pas de me pourrir la vie ! _hurla-t-elle de rage_

- Pour ta gouverne, c'est ton père qui m'a ordonné de t'obliger à aller en cours, il en a marre de payer l'université pour rien, alors si t'as un problème avec ça tu vas le voir, je ne fais qu'obéir, personnellement si tu préfères passer tes journées à danser à moitié nue dans une boite de striptease ça ne dérange pas plus que ça si ton père n'a rien à y redire

_Bien qu'elle soit en rogne, cette phrase eut le don de faire sourire Bella. _

- Tu parles … Je suis sûre que t'en profiterai pour me reluquer

- Bella _dit-il agacé_

- Quoi Bella ?

- Tu me fatigues et maintenant vas te préparer avant que je ne perde patience _répondit-il en la déposant devant la porte de la salle de bain._

_**************************************************************************************************************************************************_

_Voila pour ce deuxième chapitre ^^ Laissez moi vos impressions et vos critiques si vous en avez xD_

_A la prochaine ! _


	4. Chapitre 3

Note de l'auteur : Bonsoir ! Voici le troisième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews ça m'encourage et ça me motive énormément ! D'ailleurs, plus j'en ais plus je suis motivée pour écrire vite ^^

Petite annonce : si parmi vous se cache un beta reader qui cherche une personne à aider, ne chercher plus, je suis preneuse !

Réponse aux reviews : Pour les personnes qui ont un compte, dorénavant je réponds aux reviews une par une, je trouve que c'est quand même la même des choses de répondre à chaque personne qui me laisse un commentaire, et puis pour les « sans compte » et bien ce sera ici juste avant un chapitre.

Annecullen69 : Voici un chapitre plus long qui j'espère te plaira

Marine02 : Merci pour le compliment, en ce qui concerne les pov Edward, je n'ai pas encore choisis, on verra bien par la suite ^^

Mag : lol c'est vrai que moi aussi j'aimerai bien être réveillée comme ça

Sama-66 : la longueur des chapitres me pose un peu problème mais j'essaye de travailler dessus, merci pour les encouragements, ça fait vraiment plaisir !

Lol638 : aussitôt demandé, aussitôt fait ^^ Bonne lecture !

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

_Ce soir la, Bella avait prévu de sortir en boite de nuit avec des amies, la jeune femme fêtait ses vingt et un ans* et elle avait bien l'intention d'en profiter. Par contre, elle allait encore être obligé de se coltiner son garde du corps, bien qu'elle l'appréciait assez, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle voulait qu'il vienne avec lui en boite surtout que c'était une soirée entre filles … La vérité c'était qu'elle aurait été plus que ravie de venir avec lui en boite mais dans les circonstances actuelles c'était assez compromis, car même si Monsieur prenait un malin plaisir à taquiner la jeune femme, une fois qu'ils étaient entouré d'autres personnes, toute complicité s'estompait, apparemment il prenait très sérieux son travail de la protéger, et il ne voulait pas être déconcentré lorsqu'il y avait foule dehors. D'ailleurs cette situation la gênait un peu car lorsqu'ils étaient dans un lieu clos qui ne nécessitait pas beaucoup d'attention, ils pouvaient se taper mais des fous rires mais dès que monsieur avait l'impression qu'il fallait être un peu plus vigilant, c'était comme si elle s'adressait à un mur ! Mis à part ça, c'est vrai qu'ils s'entendaient bien mais bon elle se disait que c'était sûrement un moyen pour lui de rendre son travail de baby sitting plus supportable. _

_Bella était devant son placard depuis une trentaine de minutes, elle ne savait pas comment s'habiller pour sortir ce soir, ce n'était pas qu'elle n'avait pas assez d'habits pour choisir, en fait c'était plutôt le contraire ! Au bout d'un moment, elle choisit une robe noir, la miss adorait le noir pour tout ce qui était robe de soirée, elle trouvait que ça faisait vraiment très classe, puis elle enfila ses chaussures qui étaient de la même couleur, pour le maquillage elle fit très léger, elle ne voulait pas ressembler à un pot de peinture. Une fois le tout finit, elle passa devant son miroir, assez satisfaite du résultat, puis elle prit son sac à main avant de descendre à l'étage du dessous où Edward l'attendait._

_Edward était en train de boire un verre d'eau lorsqu'elle dévala les marches, mais allez savoir pourquoi, lorsqu'il l'aperçut, le jeune homme avala de travers et mit quelques secondes à s'en remettre, lorsqu'elle alla à sa rencontre, il avait reprit contenance._

- Prête ?

- Oh mais je suis toujours prête _répondit-elle._

- C'est pour ça qu'hier matin je t'ais attendu trois plombes _dit-il railleur._

- C'est pas de ma faute si t'es impatient, et puis ça vaut le coup, non ?

_Mais la jeune femme comprit rapidement qu'Edward ne lui répondrait pas sur le ton de la plaisanterie : soit il avait pris sa dernière remarque ou alors la solution la plus probable c'était qu'il allait lui parler des mesures de sécurité à suivre pour ce soir._

- C'est bon Edward, je les connais par cœur tes satanées mesures de sécurité, tu vas pas me prendre la tête avec ça à chaque fois qu'il y a plus de deux personnes autour de moi _dit-elle pour le devancer avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée mais il l'attrapa par le bras pour l'empêcher de partir. _

- Je ne t'apprendrais rien si je te disais que ces « satanées mesures de sécurité » comme tu dis sont faites pour te protéger ?

- Tu veux plutôt dire pour me pourrir la vie ? _rétorqua-t-elle du tac au tac_

- De toute façon, c'est soit ça, soit tu ne sors pas

- Pardon ?

- T'as très bien entendu

- Non mais attends, tu crois que t'es qui ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a un semblant d'amitié entre nous que tu vas commencer à me dicter ce que j'ai le droit de faire ou pas !

_Le jeune homme la dévisagea surpris par sa dernière phrase et surtout par la partie « semblant d'amitié » mais il ne répondit pas se disant que ce n'était que de la provocation._

- Bella … Tu vas pas recommencer à rediscuter les règles, on en a déjà assez parlé comme ça, c'est pour ta sécurité et tu le sais parfaitement

- Tu me saoules avec ma sécurité ! Depuis que tu me protèges la seule chose qui m'a attaqué c'est un pigeon qui m'a chié sur la tête et t'as pas été foutu d'éviter ça, alors sois gentil évites de l'ouvrir et de me faire ton couplet sur ma sécurité

_Edward se retint de toutes ses forces pour ne pas rire à l'épisode qu'elle venait d'évoquer et heureusement pour lui, il y parvint. _

- Je vais pas me répéter un million de fois, tu connais les règles et si tu n'es pas contente, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas auprès de moi qu'il faut se plaindre

- Puisque t'as tant envie que ça de me les sortir tes foutus règles, fais le tu vas finir par me mettre en retard

- Bien, je ne veux qu'a aucun moment tu ne disparaisses de mon champ de vision, ce qui veut dire que tu ne t'éloignes pas de plus de dix mètres, c'est compris ?

- Et si je veux danser ?

- C'est pas un soucis, mais ne t'éloignes pas trop

- C'est toi le garde du corps, je te rappelle, c'est toi qui es censé me suivre et pas l'inverse

- Bella …

- Bon ça va, j'ai compris _dit-elle en haussant la voix. _

- Parfait

- Mon bras _finit-elle par ajouter _

_-_ Pardon ?

- Lâches mon bras _répéta-t-elle en faisant un signe de tête vers sa main qui tenait fermement son bras à elle._

- Oh désolé

- Ouais c'est ça … _marmonna-t-elle avant de sortir avec Edward à ses basques. _

_Le trajet jusqu'à la boite de nuit se fit dans le plus grand des silences, Edward était encore dans un de ses délires « je parle pas, je dois la protéger » et elle de toute manière, elle n'était pas d'humeur à faire cosette avec lui vu qu'il venait de lui prendre la tête. Ils mirent environ trente minutes pour arriver à destination et lorsque Edward sortit de la voiture pour ouvrir à Bella comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, la miss n'attendit pas et sortit par elle même, un moyen de lui montrer que leur petite altercation de toute à l'heure n'était pas encore passée. Quelques secondes après son arrivée, Bella rejoignit sa meilleure amie : Alice. Les deux jeunes femmes se connaissaient depuis leur première année de lycée et ça avait tout de suite été un coup de foudre amical. _

_-_ Hey ma belle, joyeux anniversaire !

- Merci, Rosalie n'est pas avec toi ?

- Si elle est partie chercher quelque chose dans la voiture, elle nous rejoint à l'intérieur

_Bella acquiesça et les deux amies entrèrent dans la boite, quelques secondes plus tard Rosalie les rejoignit. _

_-_ Joyeux anniversaire ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu prends pour fêter ce grand événement ? C'est pas tous les jours qu'on atteint la majorité _demanda-t-elle en entrainant ses deux amies vers le bar_

- Une vodka _répondit Bella_

_Elles prirent toutes leurs commandes et allèrent s'installer tranquillement dans un coin, il n'était pas super tard et par conséquent la boite n'était pas encore pleine à craquer. Les trois amies discutèrent avec entrain lorsqu'un jeune homme vint les interrompre pour proposer à Bella de venir danser, à vrai dire elle n'en avait pas plus envie que ça mais elle se dit que ce serait un bon moyen d'embêter Edward, alors elle accepta._

- Bella souviens toi …

-Fous moi la paix _le coupa-t-elle_

- Ton petit ami ? _l'interrogea le gars qui venait de l'inviter à danser _

- Non, un mec sans importance _répondit-elle en regardant Edward droit dans les yeux avant de se retourner pour suivre son cavalier._

_Bella se rapprocha un peu plus du jeune homme avec lequel elle dansait jusqu'à ce que son corps soit collé à celui de son compagnon, puis elle lui glissa un ou deux mots à l'oreille. Bien évidemment, elle ne voulait pas le draguer au contraire, elle avait une seule idée en tête : voir la réaction d'Edward. Bella se posait de plus en plus de questions dernièrement par rapport au jeune homme, elle s'était mis en tête de découvrir ce que le jeune homme pensait d'elle, si c'était de la simple complicité ou si il y avait autre chose qui les unissait. Car il ne fallait pas se leurrer, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle éprouvait autre chose pour lui qu'une simple envie de l'embêter mais bon ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle arrivait à mettre des mots sur ses sentiments. La jeune étudiante bougea toujours au rythme de la musique lorsque le gars avec qui elle dansait l'entraina dans un coin de la salle qui était assez immense._

- On va prendre l'air ? _lui proposa-t-il sans vraiment lui laisser le choix puisqu'il l'entraina par le bras vers l'extérieur_

_-_ Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? _demanda-t-elle aussitôt _

- Ce qui me prend ? J'aime pas tourner autour du pot _répondit-il avant de la balancer contre une voiture, puis il se plaça face à elle pour ne pas qu'elle puisse s'échapper_

- Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de retourner à l'intérieur

- Et moi je pense plutôt que je vais profiter un peu de toi _répondit-il avec une lueur de perversité dans les yeux_

_« Mais putain Edward t'es où ? » se répéta-t-elle au moins une cinquantaine de fois en moins d'une minute_

- Dis moi ma jolie, tu crois aux histoires de vampires ?

- Non mais de quoi tu me parles là ?

- Les vampires, tu sais ces êtres dotés d'une force extraordinaire _répondit-il avant de soulever la voiture contre laquelle il collait Bella comme pour prouver ses dires_

- Mais comment est-ce que tu peux avoir une telle force ?

- Je te l'ais dis : je suis un vampire

*****************************************************************************************************************************

Alors vos impressions ? Vous avez des hypothèses pour la suite ?

A la prochaine !


	5. Chapitre 4

**Note de l'auteur : **Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça fait plaisir et à quel point c'est motivant de voir que ma fic vous plaît ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, encore une fois le chapitre est court et je m'en excuse d'avance.

Merci à Neyma94 pour avoir bien voulu me donner son avis sur ce chapitre avant que je le poste !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Ziranie : un beta reader c'est une personne qui lit les chapitres de ta fic avant que tu les postes et qui les corrige

Chris : Wow c'est ce que j'appelle une review inutile. Je le dis et je l'ais déjà dis, les critiques ne me dérangent pas du moment qu'elles sont constructives et expliquées ce qui n'est pas le cas de la tienne

Mag : Pour savoir, il va falloir suivre ^^

Sama-66 : Peut-être pas aussi rapidement que tu le crois ^^

Mel31 : Merci ! ça me fait super plaisir

Nini : C'est vrai que moi à sa place, je me ferais toute petite ^^

*****************************************************************************************************************

_Bien que Bella ne croit pas aux histoires de vampire, elle commençait vraiment à paniquer surtout lorsque le fou furieux qui était devant elle, l'empoigna et s'approcha dangereusement de son cou, c'est qu'il allait la mordre pour assouvir des désirs pervers ce crétin ! Elle était bien trop paralysée par la peur pour pouvoir réfléchir correctement, mais lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle chaud de son ravisseur sur sa peau, elle se dit tout de même qu'il était temps d'agir, mais la seule chose qu'elle réussit à faire : ça avait été d'énerver un peu plus le mec qui se trouvait face à elle et qui pour la calmer lui foutu la baffe de sa vie. Puis d'un coup rapide, il déchira la robe de la jeune femme, certainement pour l'humilier. Tout à coup, la pression qu'exerçait le type avec qui elle avait dansé il n'y a pas très longtemps disparut, la jeune étudiante n'osa pas lever le regard pour voir ce qui se passait, d'ailleurs elle n'assista pas à grand-chose, elle se laissa glisser à terre et se s'assit, prostrée la tête dans les genoux, pour ne rien voir. Elle voulait disparaitre, oublier ce qui venait de se produire. Au bout de quelques minutes, Bella entendit une voix qu'elle connaissait très bien._

- Bella ?

_Aucune réponse de la part de la jeune femme._

- Tu as mal quelque part ?

_Toujours aucune réponse._

- Je vais te ramener chez toi

_Mais lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle, pour la porter jusqu'à la voiture, Bella se débattit de toutes ses forces, le jeune homme arrêta de la toucher aussitôt._

- Laisses moi tranquille Edward

- Très bien, je vais attendre

_Sur ce, il s'assit à côté d'elle, et enleva au passage sa veste pour la glisser sur les frêles épaules de Bella, elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps ? Très bien, il allait attendre, il savait pertinemment qu'elle venait de subir un gros choc, sa raison lui disait de la ramener de gré ou de force chez elle dans la minute qui suivait mais chacun réagissait à sa manière suite à un choc, alors il préférait ne pas la brusquer. Ils restèrent donc assis une bonne heure avant qu'elle ne se décide à se relever, il se leva avec elle, et lorsqu'il voulu poser une main sur son épaule pour la réconforter, elle se dégagea dans un geste brusque._

- Ne me touche pas

_Edward ne dit rien, il la raccompagna jusqu'à la voiture. Bella marcha a ses côtés en silence, monta dans la voiture et profita du voyage pour se dire qu'elle était vraiment une pauvre fille. Pourquoi l'avait-elle rejeté comme ça ? Elle se sentait vraiment trop stupide, il y a quelques heures, elle lui avait dit qu'il la bassinait avec ses mesures de sécurité et maintenant, elle était victime de sa propre négligence même si elle ne savait pas comment elle avait put en arriver là, après tout Edward l'avait suivit à la trace chaque minute, comment avait-elle pu échapper à sa surveillance ? Bella se souvint qu'elle n'avait pas dit au revoir à ses deux amies, elle prit son portable et leur envoya un message avec une excuse bidon pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète. Du coin de l'œil, elle regarda rapidement Edward, il était concentré sur la route mais il avait du sentir le regard de la jeune femme, car il tourna la tête pour la regarder, aussitôt Bella détourna les yeux. Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre et observa la paysage et sans s'en rendre compte, elle tomba dans les bras de Morphée. _

**POV Edward**

_Elle n'osait pas me regarder … Et pourtant ce n'était pas de sa faute, c'était de la mienne, c'est moi qui n'avait pas fait correctement mon boulot, ce n'était pas elle. Lorsque nous arrivâmes chez elle, et que je sortis de la voiture pour qu'elle puisse sortir, je la trouvais en train de dormi. Lentement je m'approchais d'elle et je la pris dans mes bras afin de la porter jusqu'à sa chambre, une fois arrivé à destination, je la posais doucement sur son lit en faisant attention à ne pas la réveiller, lorsque j'allais pour m'écarter afin qu'elle puisse se reposer, elle s'agrippa à moi et ouvrit les yeux. _

- Restes, silteplaît

- Bella, il faut que je m'en aille

- J'ai pas envie de dormir seule, je peux pas, j'ai peur de l'obscurité

_Il me suffit de croiser son regard pour ne pas pouvoir refuser sa demande, savait-elle l'effet qu'elle pouvait produire sur moi, lorsqu'elle me regardait de cette façon ? _

- D'accord, je reste juste ici _dit-il en désignant un fauteuil qui était près du lit._

-Merci Edward, je suis désolé pour …

_Elle ne termina pas sa phrase qu'elle s'endormit déjà je, restai donc à ses côtés toute la nuit à la regarder dormir jusqu'à se qu'elle commence à s'agiter dans son sommeil, je la laissai tout de même dormir jusqu'à se je m'aperçoive qu'elle rêvait de ce qui c'était produit, alors je m'approchai d'elle et la réveilla._

- Tout va bien Bella, c'était un cauchemar

- T'es resté ?

- Tu me l'as demandé, non ? _répondis-je amusé_

- D'habitude ce n'est pas parce que je te demande quelque chose que tu le fais systématiquement _rétorqua-t-elle sur le même ton_

-Rendors toi, on aura tout le temps de se disputer plus tard _dis-je en passant une main sur son visage._

**POV Omniscient**

_Le lendemain matin, lorsque Bella se réveilla, Edward avait disparu, elle se redressa lentement sur son lit et là elle réalisa ce qui c'était produit la veille. Une larme commença couler sur sa joue droite puis une deuxième la rejoint et très vite ce fut un torrent de larmes qui s'abattu sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour l'arrêter. Elle pleurait tellement, qu'elle ne l'entendit pas revenir dans sa chambre, il s'approcha d'elle, s'assit à côté d'elle et referma ses bras autour de la jeune femme. _

- Pleures, ça va te faire du bien

Il resta un long moment à la tenir dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un d'autre fasse irruption dans la pièce.

- Edward dans mon bureau

***************************************************************************************************************

Alors à votre avis que va-t-il se passer ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos idées sur la suite de l'histoire j'adore lire ce que les autres peuvent penser de la suite des événement de la fic

Le prochain chapitre sûrement dans quelques jours.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Note de l'auteur : **Coucou tout le monde ! Wow 91 reviews ! Merci beaucoup ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Merci aussi à toutes les personnes qui m'ont mis en alerte et en favoris, je n'aurais jamais pensé que mon histoire puisse plaire autant. Vraiment vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis contente !

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes : **

mel31 : Pour le lemon, je pense que oui, mais je n'ai pas encore vraiment décidé, pour le moment je penche vers le oui mais bon, avec moi rien n'est jaùais vraiment définitif jusqu'a que ce soit tapé ^^ J'ai les grandes lignes de l'histoire mais je réfléchis vraiment à son évolution que quand je me pose pour la continuer. Je ne sais même pas encore comment ça va se finir, c'est pour te dire ^^

line_scott_20259 : pour ce qui est de poster plus souvent, je suis désolé ça ne va pas être possible, le bac vient de se finir et je profite de mes jours de repos bien mérité lol généralement je sors toute la journée ( pour la petite anecdote il est 00:32, je termine de répondre aux reviews et je file me coucher, demain je me lève à 8h00 pour aller à Paris ^^) et le soir j'essaye d'écrire un peu ^^ mais pour ce qui est des POV des persos je vais essayer d'en faire de plus en plus et d'éviter le plus possible de faire du point de vue omniscient, mais je n'ai pas encore pris l'habitude d'écrire à la première personne du singulier, généralement lorsque je fais un récit c'est toujours à la troisième personne alors là ça me fait un peu drôle ^^

mag : lol et pourtant je vais essayer de finir tous mes chapitres avec un minimum de suspense, j'espère que ça donnera encore plus envie aux personnes de lire lol

sama-66 : oui je pense aussi que le Edward du livre aurait certainement réagit plus violemment mais j'essaye de changer un tout petit peu leur caractère dans cette fic, par exemple j'essaye de faire en sorte qu'Edward ne dise pas amen à chaque parole de Bella même si c'est un côté que j'apprécie chez lui mais bon je trouvais qu'il lui manquait un tout petit côté rebelle mais bon ça n'engage que moi ^^

nini : merci pour le compliment, et puis pour ce qui est de la suite place à la lecture ! ^^

***************************************************************************************************************

**POV Omniscient**

_Bella se retrouva seule dans sa chambre, Edward venait de l'abandonner après que son père l'ait appelé pour avoir une discussion certainement houleuse au vu du ton qu'il avait employé en prononçant le nom de son garde du corps. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, aller écouter ce qui se passait entre son père et Edward, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment la réaction de son père, pour quel motif aurait-il pu en avoir après Edward alors qu'il n'était pas au courant de ce qui c'était produit hier soir ? Elle en avait marre de rester plantée dans sa chambre comme une quiche, elle était bien trop curieuse pour ne pas aller écouter aux portes et puis ce n'était pas comme si elle avait un autre moyen de découvrir la vérité après tout. Bella mettrait sa main à couper qu'Edward ne lui rapporterait jamais l'échange qu'il était en train d'avoir avec son père. Elle sortit donc de sa chambre lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle portait encore la veste d'Edward par dessus sa robe noire à moitié déchirée, elle réfléchit deux secondes puis se dépêcha d'enlever ce qui restait de sa robe pour le mettre à la poubelle, puis elle regarda la veste d'Edward dont elle n'avait pas envie de se débarrasser, elle la mit sur sous son lit, pour être sûre qu'il n'allait pas la récupérer puis elle enfila tout de même un jogging en vitesse avant de sortir de sa chambre pour s'approcher en silence afin de pouvoir écouter tranquillement ce qui se disait … _

**POV Edward**

- Comment ça vous allez engager une autre personne pour surveiller Bella ?

- Je ne vais pas vous virer Mr Cullen, je veux juste alterner : vous vous occuperez de Bella le jour et une autre personne la surveillera la nuit, comme ça vous serez plus efficace, vous ne pouvez pas vous adapter 24h/24 à son quotidien, si vous n'avez aucun moment de pause, vous finirez par être moins vigilant ce qui est exclu dans les circonstances actuelles

- Vous n'avez pas du y aller de main morte pour qu'ils vous en veuillent à ce point la

- Je n'ai pas à débattre avec vous sur ce sujet la

- Vous allez lui en parler ?

- A qui ? A Bella ?

- Oui

- Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé lui dire ? Qu'une bande de vampires va peut-être s'attaquer à elle parce qu'ils ont eut un différent avec moi ?

- Peut-être pas en ces termes et vous n'avez pas nécessairement besoin d'évoquer le fait que des vampires sont après elle ça ne ferait que l'effrayer mais peut-être pourriez vous lui expliquer qu'elle court un danger et qu'il faut qu'elle soit plus vigilante

- Est-ce qu'elle a fait quelque chose qui pourrait la mettre en danger ? A-t-elle mal agis ?

_Merde, qu'est-ce que je lui réponds maintenant ?_

- Non pas dans l'absolu mais si elle n'a pas conscience des risques qu'elle court, la protéger sera moins facile pour moi

- Je ne veux pas que ma fille vive dans la peur

- Je ne vous demande pas de lui parler des vampires mais de lui demander d'être plus prudente. Je ne sais pas moi, inventez une lettre de menace à son encontre, elle sera certainement plus sur ses gardes

- Le débat est clôt, c'est à moi de prendre cette décision, je vous ais fait venir ici pour vous informer des changements maintenant vous pouvez disposer

_Super ! Le père est aussi têtu que la fille, dans la famille emmerdeur je demande le père ! Je me retournais donc pour partir lorsque le père de Bella m'interpella avant que je ne sorte._

- Monsieur Cullen ?

-Oui ?

- Le fait d'être garde du corps ne signifie pas non plus que vous devez être trop proche de Bella si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.  
Quel con !

- Bien monsieur, mais sachez que le fait d'être le père de Bella implique que vous devriez être plus présent dans sa vie et non pas juste vous cantonner au rôle du chef des travaux finis

_Du moins, c'est ce que j'aurais souhaité répondre, mais à la place, je me suis contenté d'un :_

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon comportement envers elle n'est pas ambigu

_C'est la seule réponse potable que j'avais trouvé, de toute manière c'était soit une réponse hypocrite comme celle que je venais de lui débiter soit ce qui m'était passé par la tête il y a quelques secondes et comme je ne tenais pas dans l'absolu à perdre ma place._

**POV Bella**

_Oh putaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ! C'était quoi ce bordel ? Pas le temps de réfléchir, je me précipita vers la pièce la plus proche pour mieux me cacher, il était hors de question qu'Edward s'aperçoit que j'avais eut vent de la discussion que je venais d'avoir avec mon père. La première pièce que je réussis à trouver était une salle de bains, vite il fallait que je réfléchisse ! Alors comme ça les vampires existaient vraiment ? En gros j'étais dans une merde internationale ! Comment est-ce que j'allais faire pour me sortir de la ? Et puis qu'est-ce que mon père avait fait pour me mettre dans une telle situation. J'avais l'impression de ne pas réaliser, oui en fait c'était ça je ne réalisais pas car c'était faux : tout ce que je venais d'entendre n'était pas vrai, en fait je devais sûrement être dans mon sommeil en train de délirer c'était la seule option plausible qui s'offrait à moi parce que honnêtement des vampires qui voulaient ma mort ? C'était tellement absurde que j'éclatai de rire sans pouvoir m'arrêter durant cinq bonnes minutes mais lorsque je réalisai que ce n'était pas une idée si absurde mon rire cessa en un instant : une seule pensée m'obsédait maintenant : et si c'était vrai ? Et si l'existence de vampires expliquait la force du mec qui avait voulu m'agresser ? Il fallait que je sache la vérité ! Mon père et Edward avaient l'air si sérieux …  
_  
**POV Edward**

_Lorsque j'arrivai dans la chambre de Bella, il n'y avait plus personne, je pris donc mon téléphone portable pour l'appeler des fois qu'elle se soir enfui de chez elle, mais la sonnerie résonna dans la pièce, elle était donc toujours là. Elle apparut quelques secondes plus tard avec un air songeur. _

- Tu te sens mieux ?

- Mmmh

- Bella ?

- Pardon, tu disais ?

- Je te demandais si ça allait mieux ?

- J'ai arrêté de pleurer c'est déjà ça répondit-elle avec un sourire sur son visage qui sonnait faux

- Tu sais que je commence à te connaitre ?

- Je ne pense pas non

- Bella …

- Si je te pose une question, tu me réponds ?

- Oui

- Tu promets de dire la vérité ?

- Je ne te mentirai pas, je te le promets

- Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

- Qu'est-ce qui est vrai ?

-Que les vampires existent

*****************************************************************************************************************

Alors vos avis ? Comme d'habitude je ne suis pas contre une petite review lol


	7. Retard

Coucou tout le monde !

Désolé du retard, mais je pars en vacance dans quelques jours donc je profite du peu de temps qu'il me reste pour voir mes amis et passer du temps avec eux. Normalement, je pars Vendredi mais j'emmène mon ordi portable avec moi donc si j etrouve une connexion Wifi je pourrais me débrouiller pour poster mais au pire je continue à écrire sur mon ordi pendant tout le mois où je suis pas là et je posterais les chapitres en rentrant. Je pense aussi commencer une autre fiction, mais pour le moment je n'ai pas encore trouvé d'idée qui me donne satisfaction.

Encore désolé pour l'attente !


End file.
